renaissancekingdomsfandomcom-20200215-history
Constituent Assemblies of the Principality of Catalonia
The Constituent Assemblies of the Principality of Catalonia (in Catalan, Corts Constituents del Principat de Catalunya, in Spanish, Cortes Constituyentes del Principado de Cataluña) were two Constituent Assemblies held in the Abbey of Sant Joan de les Abadesses (Principality of Catalonia) from November 25th to 29th, 1456, and from December 2nd to 9th, 1456, with the objective of approving a Constitution of the Principality of Catalonia, and defining the mechanism of functioning of the following ordinary Assemblies of the Principality of Catalonia. The first Constituent Assembly was called by the President de la Generalitat de Catalunya Visigot on November 19th, 1456, asking for the presence of a representative of each Catalan city, a representative of each of the four political parties of the Principality, and the President himself. The election of each city representative should be arranged by the major. The call added that if the objectives were not met on November 30th, the President himself would prepare the next Assembly. Taking into account that the objectives were met partially on November 30th, a second Constituent Assembly was called by the President de la Generalitat de Catalunya Visigot on November 30th, 1456, formed by the same representatives, with the added objective of defining the mechanism of functioning of the Court of Appeal. Finally, on December 14th, 1456, the second Constituent Assembly approved the Constitution of the Principality of Catalonia , which would be later sanctioned by the first Assembly of the Principality of Catalonia on January 6th, 1457; approved and sanctioned the Statute of the Assembly of the Principality of Catalonia; and approved and sanctioned the Statute of the Members of the Court of Appeal of the Principality of Catalonia. Spanish original of the call for the first Constituent Assembly: "Yo, Visigot3, Molt Honorable President de la Generalitat de Catalunya, haciendo uso de mis atribuciones y de la responsabilidad que el pueblo de Catalunya ha depositado en mis manos, decreto que: 1. Tal y como dispone la declaración de Sant Joan de les Abadesses, firmada a 13 de octubre de 1456, se abre un proceso de Cortes Constituyentes con el objetivo de: a) Debatir y aprobar, en su caso, la propuesta de Constitucions del Principat de Catalunya que en ellas se presentará. b) Establecer los mecanismos por los cuales se regirán las siguientes convocatorias ordinarias de las Corts Catalanes. 2. Las Cortes Constituyentes se celebrarán en el monasterio de Sant Joan de les Abadesses entre los días 25 y 29 de noviembre de 1456, de manera improrrogable. 3. Son convocados a formar parte de las Cortes Constituyentes un artesano o profesional de cada uno de los pueblos, y un representante de cada uno de los cuatro partidos políticos del Principado (LM, PML-FCC, PRM y LAC), que deseen enviar representación. Las Cortes Constituyentes estarán presididas por el President de la Generalitat, con voto de calidad. 4. El procedimiento de elección de los representantes de los pueblos del Principat deberá de ser establecido por cada uno de los Ayuntamientos, anunciando las personas elegidas el 24 de noviembre de 1456. 5. En el caso de que las Cortes Constituyentes no hayan cumplido sus objetivos a la llamada a maitines del 30 de noviembre de 1456, quedarán disueltas, y será la Generalitat de Catalunya la encargada de convocar Corts Catalanes de la manera que crea conveniente. Y para que así se cumpla, firmo en Vic, a 19 de noviembre de 1456." Spanish original of the call for the second Constituent Assembly: "Yo, Visigot3, Molt Honorable President de la Generalitat de Catalunya, haciendo uso de mis atribuciones y de la responsabilidad que el pueblo de Catalunya ha depositado en mis manos, teniendo en cuenta: 1. Que el 19 de noviembre convoqué Cortes Constituyentes con los objetivos de (a) Debatir y aprobar, en su caso, una propuesta de Constitucions del Principat de Catalunya y (b) Establecer los mecanismos por los cuales se regirían las siguientes convocatorias ordinarias de las Corts Catalanes. 2. Que dicha convocatoria incluía en su quinto punto, que "en el caso de que las Cortes Constituyentes no hubieran cumplido sus objetivos a la llamada a maitines del 30 de noviembre de 1456, quedarían disueltas, y sería la Generalitat de Catalunya la encargada de convocar Corts Catalanes de la manera que crea conveniente". 3. Que los objetivos no se han cumplido en su totalidad en el plazo marcado, y que tal plazo era improrrogable. 4. Que, a pesar de ello, las Cortes Constituyentes han estado haciendo un excelente trabajo, de manera que han cumplido parcialmente los objetivos, redactando unos Estatutos de las Cortes Catalanas y planteando una normativa básica para el establecimiento de un Tribunal de Apelación, tal y como demandaba la Declaración de Independencia, norma básica del Principado de Catalunya. 5. Que tal cosa demuestra que el terminio dado para cumplir los objetivos se ha mostrado insuficiente a pesar del elevado ritmo de trabajo. Decreto: 1. La disolución de las primeras Cortes Constituyentes, dando por válidas las discusiones allí planteadas. 2. La convocatoria de unas nuevas Cortes Constituyentes, de la siguiente manera: Cita: i. Tal y como dispone el quinto punto de la Convocatoria de Cortes Constituyentes de 19 de noviembre de 1456, y, tal y como dispone nuestra Declaración de Independencia, se abre un nuevo proceso de Cortes Constituyentes con los objetivos de: a) Debatir y aprobar, en su caso, la propuesta de Constitucions del Principat de Catalunya que en ellas se presentará, que deberán ser sancionadas por las Corts Catalanes. b) Sancionar los acuerdos de la anterior convocatoria de Cortes Constituyentes sobre los mecanismos por los cuales se regirán las siguientes convocatorias ordinarias de las Corts Catalanes. c) Aprobar y sancionar los mecanismos por los cuales se regirá el Tribunal de Apelación del Principado. ii. Las Cortes Constituyentes se celebrarán en el monasterio de Sant Joan de les Abadesses entre los días 2 y 9 de diciembre de 1456. iii. Son convocadas a formar parte de las nuevas Cortes Constituyentes las mismas personas que formaron parte en la anterior convocatoria de Cortes Constituyentes. Las Cortes Constituyentes estarán presididas por el President de la Generalitat, con derecho a voto. Las votaciones se aprobarán cuando alcancen un mínimo de 9 votos a favor, tal y como se aprobó en las primeras Cortes Constituyentes. iv. En el caso de que las Cortes Constituyentes no hayan cumplido sus objetivos a la llamada a maitines del 10 de diciembre de 1456, podrán ser prorrogadas o disueltas a decisión exclusiva del President de la Generalitat, previa consulta con los síndicos. Y para que así se cumpla, firmo en Vic, a 30 de noviembre de 1456."